The Contest of 10000 Yen
by Okasaki Okuu
Summary: What happens when some of the residence of gensokyo get together at Reimu's place for a contest? The last one standing gets 100.00 yen from Remilia Scarlet. Which team will come out on top? How odd will the teams get? Who will leave first? And most of all...how long can Reimu stand all the chaos in her Shrine? Let's find out.
1. Team: Inaba

**Just a small note, I do not own Touhou at all. My writing skills could use some work as well, I know I'm a young writer so bare with me please. But this fanfic is meant to be loving and comedy hopefully. I'm sorry if any words are wrong as well, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>[ Reisen and Tewi ]<p>

"Stuck...in a room, with Tewi!?" Reisen had yelled out as she fell to her knees, Tewi just snickering behind her.

"Yup " Kaguya answered Reisen who was now pounding the ground with her fist as tears rolled down her face, Kaguya thought it would be fun to enter Reisen and Tewi in a contest the Shrine maiden of paradise was holding. The challenge to see how long you could stand the person your roomed with acting as you normally would, and the winner gets 100.00 yen given by, Remilia Scarlet of the SDM.

"It's alright Reisen," Tewi said trying to hold back her laughter, but she just couldn't and she broke out laughing this would be no problem for her but for Reisen? Big problem! "Just win Reisen and I'll have Eirin not punish you for a week." Kaguya said moving her index finger back and forth in the air with a smile on her face, Reisen's face lit up with joy when she heard no punishing her for a week. Now she had motivation! She won't lose! "Isn't bribing my job?" Tewi asked confused, maybe she was hanging around Kaguya too much and started to brush off on her now, oh well.

"Now go go go!" Kaguya said pushing them outside of Eientei and shutting the door. "Let's go!" Tewi yelled hopping on Reisen's back.

"Can't you walk?" She asked annoyed that Tewi was getting a piggy back ride from her. "Nope, got to save my energy," She said with a grin on her face as a small army of Rabbits were behind them following them to the Hakurei Shrine.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it wasn't too bad. And by punishment or no punishments for a week, read inaba of the moon and inaba of earth, you'll understand then if you haven't already. *Smiles* Hope I get better at writing~<strong>


	2. Team: Ice Magic

**Okasaki no own Touhou. Once more please bare with my** **writing.**

* * *

><p>[ Cirno &amp; Patchouli ]<p>

"How did this happen?" Patchouli asked lowering her book to the table.

"Yeah...I don't need this retard! I'm my own genius! I don't need competition!" Cirno said folding her arms and glaring at Patchouli.

"It seems Pachouli doesn't get along with Cirno...perfect." Remilia said crossing her leg over the other and sipping her tea with Sakuya by her side, loyal as always. "Yes, it seems that way." Sakuya replied to Remilia standing with her arms by her side, ready for anything. "I think that we have this won, with Cirno and Patchy I know it's a fair battle and with Patchy's patience and smarts we're a for sure win." Remilia said looking up to Sakuya, it was Sakuya's idea to put the two of them on a team since if they didn't win she'd lose 100.00 yen. "Indeed Ojou-Sama." Sakuya said pouring more tea for her before walking away to do more chores, she was the head maid after all and it was a tough position to hold.

"Why though Remi?" Patchouli asked as Cirno was shockingly waiting aswell.

"Well you see, there's a contest I'm helping with and if you two lose I lose 100.00 yen." Remilia replied setting her tea down and folding her arms as she just looked into Patchouli's eyes, they felt as if they were looking into her soul or right through her. With Cirno...you just couldn't tell. "Fine, I'm guessing I can't bring Koakuma?" She asked getting up and grabbing her book as she stood. "Correct, so take care of your health, your needed here at the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Remilia said as Patchouli walked away. "Why am I going though?!" Cirno asked loudly showing she was upset at not knowing or being able to prepare for a contest. "You...because your you now scram." Remilia replied snapping her fingers. Sakuya was there within a couple seconds to escort Cirno out with Patchouli. "Just win Patchy." Remilia said as she watched them walk away, she was confident that they would indeed win.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh...I hope this isn't too bad, young writer. Haha?<strong>


	3. Team: Jealous Magic

**Haha don't own Touhou wish I did. Remember young writer here, please remember cause this will be the last time I say it. *Smiles***

* * *

><p>[ Marisa and Parsee ]<p>

-Former Hell, bridge-

"Don't worry Parsee! Just don't blow up!" Yuugi said patting her back a bit too hard, forcing Parsee with such power forward a few steps. "I could really care less Yuugi! Y-you entered me in something you know I can't do!" Parsee said biting her thumb nail as Suika patted her back too. "It'll be okay, just drink some sake and all your worries just fly away. I'm guessing since your not that good is sake or anything else." Suika said laughing a bit as Parsee frowned even more. Was that even possible?

"Just have fun, doesn't matter if you win or lose Parsee either way you get your own reward ya know?" Yuugi said taking a seat on the wood of the bridge, they had all met up at the bridge to tell Parsee the news. Turns out. Wasn't happy about it like they thought she would be.

"Fine...jealous that you can do something so...so carefree!" Parsee said upset at what they had done, but gave in to it since the reward seemed nice, she hoped it was someone she could not be jealous of like Wriggle.

-Hakurei Shrine-

"So Marisa, think you can win?" Reimu asked as she ate some meat buns. Marisa just laid on the ground staring at Shanghai, and Shanghai was staring back. "Can you not stare at my Shanghai that way." Alice said glaring at Marisa. "Why? Doesn't staring mean I like it? Or...something like that?" Marisa said as she continued to stare at Shanghai, Alice was at a loss for now. "Hello? Marisa?" Reimu yelled throwing a meat bun at the back of Marisa's head getting her attention. "What?" She said grabbing the bun and eating it while Reimu just shook her head, Marisa was going to win for sure with how laid back and careless she is. "Never mind, just do me a favor and win I could use that money." Reimu said as Alice grabbed Shanghai and left the Shrine. "Yeah I can win for sure! Who's my room mate-ze?" Marisa asked grabbing another bun as she finished hers. "Mizuhashi Parsee, the bridge princess." Reimu replied as Marisa choked on her bun for a minute.

"Who!? That girl who's jealous of everything!?" Marisa asked putting her hands on the table in a dramatic manner as Reimu sighed. "Yes. So Dramatic aren't ya?" Reimu said as she saw they were out of meat buns, she looked at Marisa and saw she had the last one in her hand.

"Alright, alright I'll win for sure and I'll make her stay as well." Marisa said grabbing her broom and walking out. "Retard the contest is hosted here." Reimu said under her breath, she had told Marisa this already. Flying back after ten minutes Marisa dropped her broom and laid down on the floor. "It's hosted here, feed me." She said with a smile on her face as Reimu just sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another team down!<strong>


	4. Team: Flower Doll

**Oakasaki-Chan doesn't own Touhou.**

* * *

><p>-Alice's Home-<p>

It was rather quiet around Alice's house. Alice working on her dolls, Shanghai watching Alice and so on till there was a knock at her door.

Getting up Alice walked over to her door and opened it to see a face she'd not seen in a while. "Hello Yuuka. How have you been?" Alice asked trying to be nice to the green haired woman. "Very wonderful." She replied just walking into Alice's home. "Why are you just walking inside my house? It's rather rude don't you think?" Alice said with a very annoyed look on her face. "So...I'm guessing you've heard about that contest, am I right? The one that if you when you get 100.00 yen?" Yuuka asked taking a seat on Alice's couch, Alice nodding her head.

"Yes I have heard of it, why do you ask?" Alice asked with her eyebrow raised, she dreaded what Yuuka might be asking her.

"Would you care to be my room mate, Alice?" Yuuka asked with a smile on her face, she meant no harm right now. "Sure...but if we win we have to split it evenly, alright?" Alice said helping Yuuka up and to the door, letting Shanghai open it for her. "Thank you Shanghai." Yuuka said leaving along with Alice to Reimu's Shrine.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha sorry if it's bad, not feeling that great today, if you think another weird pairing that might not get along or even a perfect pairing that you'd like to see before the contest starts just tell me and I'll see if I can add'em into the story. I hope I do this story well for you all, I'm trying to improve my writing skill a bit. I'm sorry if any characters are OOC I'm trying my best.<strong>


	5. Team: Frog-Cat

**Okasaki-Chan doesn't own Touhou**.

* * *

><p>[ Suwako &amp; Chen ]<p>

-Moriya Shrine-

"I'm a goddess! I got this in the bag!" Suwako said moving her hand back in forth in a non caring motion while Kanako just shook her head.

"Don't get cocky Suwako, it'll bite you in the butt even if your a goddess." She said being serious. "Please Suwako-Sama win for us, the Shrine could use the money." Sanae said sitting next to Suwako and hugging her, knocking off Suwako's hat. "Oh Sorry Suwako-Sama!" Sanae said reaching for her hat only to see Suwako grabbed it already and was bending back up, making their heads clash. "Ow! "Dang it!" They said holding their heads while Kanako's mind was somewhere else called Money Land.

"Kanako-Sama?" Sanae asked waving her hands back and forth over her eyes not getting a reply.

"Get that money! Win Suwako win!" Kanako said bending over the table and shaking Suwako back and forth. "FINE!" Suwako yelled getting up and leaving the Shrine to the Hakurei Shrine, she wondered who she was paired with.

-Yakumo Household-

"Be brave Chen!" Ran said hugging Chen tightly while Yukari just was laying around. "I will Ran-Sama!" Chen managed to squeak out while being hugged so tightly. "Just make sure to be safe." Yukari said tossing a orange at Chen. "There's my parting gift, remember be safe so Ran won't throw a fit over one single scratch." Yukari said laughing a little when she said that, she only earned a smile from Chen and a glare from Ran. "Ahem, Y-yukari-Sama is right though Chen, be safe and have fun." Ran said letting go and standing up, she watched Chen run off to the Shrine, she was already worried about Chen.

"Ran? Raan?" Yukari said trying to get Ran's attention, it wasn't working. She picked up another orange and threw it at Ran, successfully getting her attention and more now.

"Ran...she'll be fine, remember I can keep an eye on her 24/7 or let you watch her 24/7 as long as you don't bother her. I'm sure she'll have tons of fun there, I just hope her room mate isn't a pervert ya know? Then they'll have two problems." Yukari said to Ran, somehow it had comforted Ran enough to not worry as much now.


End file.
